What's With The Journal?
by So then this happened
Summary: Jack finds out a bit of history with Ianto's journal. Set right after the events of To The Last Man. Spoilers for that episode. Warnings for scenes of graphic sex and some swearing.


**A/N: Please be advised this story contains graphic sex and small amount of swearing. **Enjoy.

* * *

Watching Tosh packing away Tommy's clothing made Ianto think about relationships through time. He walked away and went towards the kitchen area. _Brings whole new meaning to long distance relationship_ he thought sadly. His short talk with Jack last night had led the older man to share some telling thoughts. _When he said "Being here, I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see. Loved people I never would have known if I'd just stayed where I was." I had thought he was talking about...but then I looked at him and his eyes were boring into me. My breath caught as I looked into those beautiful blue orbs and saw his age, his long terrifying life and all his past heartache. Then he said, "And I wouldn't change that for the world", and I began to see something else. What I saw was a yearning for love coupled with the fear of what that love would do to him. I don't know if I have ever in my life felt the way I did in that moment but it was both glorious and frightening at the same time. I had to kiss him. _

The kiss was long and didn't seem to end. It stretched on for minutes. When they finally broke apart it wasn't for long. Ianto stood and pulled Jack out if his seat, gently but firmly he guided his captain to the man hole cover for the bunker. He ushered Jack down first and quickly clambered in after. They faced each other and Jack looked at Ianto timidly. _It was so inviting, that timid look he gave. Hardly ever see the man vulnerable_, he recalled. Ianto had reached out a hand and gently stroked Jack's face. Jack's breath had quickened and Ianto pulled him into another long kiss. He delicately maneuvered the immortal man to the bed and they lay, still mostly clothed. Ianto had managed to divest himself of his suit jacket and tie before descending the ladder. He deepened their kiss until he heard Jack utter a moan of pleasure. Moving slowly, he rocked his hips forward and felt Jack's cock hardening at the contact. Jack's hands hadn't quite joined in on the fun yet and Ianto took that as a challenge. He broke the kiss and pulled Jack's hand to his mouth. Kissing the pulse point on his wrist, gently flicking his tongue out over the skin. Next he kissed the palm of the hand in his possession, then languidly enveloped two of Jack's fingers into his mouth. Gliding smoothly over his soft wet tongue Ianto drew pleasure from the moan it elicited and the throb he felt coming from the older man's erection. Still sucking on Jack's fingers he began to unbutton the waistcoat and shirt that lay in the way of reaching the hard toned chest beneath. Jack ran a hand through Ianto's hair and when the younger man had let the hand in his mouth fall and began to kiss his chest heading lower for his crotch, Jack pulled him gently back up. He then whispered softly with a barely perceptible shake of his head "I want you". Ianto gazed into his eyes and kissed him in agreement with the request. They quickly stripped and Ianto lay once again over his captain kissing him gently all over his face, lips, and neck. Jack's hands rubbed up and down Ianto's back slowly. His fingers dipping into every crevice of his spine, and over the delectable mounds of flesh that was Ianto's arse. Ianto's cock pressed firmly against his and he gasped at the rocking motion Ianto began. With practiced ease Ianto had shifted his weight, found the lubricant needed, and began to ready his partner. He began to massage Jack's balls in his hand, the lube making it an easy task, and slowly he stroked up the underside of Jack's leaking erection. When he reach the tip, he ran his thumb over the top and wrapped his slender fingers around the shaft. He stroked the length a few times, twisting his hand slightly as he did so. Jack's breathing had quickened and he moaned aloud as Ianto's hands worked over his swollen cock. When Ianto began to run his finger over Jack's entrance, the older man began to kiss him with intense passion. Jack's hands whipped up to the back of Ianto's neck and shoulder when he finally pushed his finger in. Adding another slick finger rewarded Ianto with Jack canting his hips in time with the thrusts of his hand. Ianto took his time in adding a third finger to the fray, and this time Jack moaned aloud and his hands gripped Ianto tightly. Thinking he teased the older man enough, he quickly slathered on some lube and pressed against the tight hole. Entering the warm body beneath him Ianto held back a shiver of delight as waves of pleasure wracked him. Jack tilted his hips up to envelope Ianto's hard cock completely and for a moment they were still, enjoying the feeling of being connected as one. Jack pulled Ianto close and their arms wrapped around each other's backs. They breathed heavily and set a slow pace at first. Kissing, licking, nibbling, and biting at whatever skin they found beneath their mouths, the two men began the intimate journey towards climaxing.

Suddenly Ianto propelled off of Jack and began to shift positions. Jack was all too eager to do whatever it took to get Ianto to embrace him again and so followed the younger man's lead. Ianto sat at the head of the bed with his legs almost in a crossed position, his back close to the headboard, and pulled Jack over to him. He gently guided his captain to straddle him after another quick application of lube. He gazed into those wonderful blue orbs noting each expression and emotion as he pulled the immortal down onto his throbbing cock. He held Jack tightly and kissed every inch of the precious man in his arms as Jack positioned his legs around Ianto's back and they once again found their rhythm. Jack's hands gripped behind Ianto's back and neck again. He bounced Jack on his lap and thrust upwards as much as he could in this position. Supporting Jack's back and teasing at a nipple with his mouth, Ianto moved his hand between their bodies and began to stroke Jack's weeping cock. Ianto was boiling close to the edge, each groan of pleasure, each moan of delight, each hiss of need spilling from Jack's gorgeous mouth sent him tumbling further to climax. He felt Jack's body begin to tighten, his muscles clamping down, his hips sporadic as he couldn't decide if he should thrust upward into the awaiting hand, or downward onto the pumping cock. Jack said breathlessly "Ianto" in almost a whisper but then fell silent again as a groan began to rumble from deep within his belly and as Ianto stroked his cock with a firm grip and increased his cadence causing the feeling deep within him to spiral out of control, the groan rose upward to escape his mouth as moans and yells of orgasmic energy.

Ianto had felt Jack nearing release and had been trying to hold back, wanting to give pleasure first and receive it last. However, when Jack had said his name it crashed through the last remaining restraint he had. Jack, this very handsome man, this dashing hero, this brave fool, was in his arms. He was the one pleasuring this man, making him call out his name in the throes of passion. The moment was so intimate, so beautiful, Ianto wished he could remember it forever. Just the thought of Jack coming from something Ianto had done was enough to make him race to an orgasm, but hearing his name being called with such need and desire in so soft a pleading tone made him bounce Jack harder on to his cock and made his grip tighter on the other man's erection. When Jack came all over Ianto's chest he growled and bite hard into the flesh of Jack's neck. His own release was quick to follow and the hot spurt of his sperm on Jack's prostate caused the older man to shiver and his cock to leak out more of his essence. They stayed still for quite some time. Ianto moved his hand away from Jack's softening cock and wrapped his arm around the older man's back. They both tightened their embrace. Breathing heavily Jack pressed a kissed into Ianto's hair and held him to his chest. After a while Ianto pulled away and drew Jack into a kiss that ended with the pair of them tipping over on their sides and laughing slightly as they looked at the tangled mess they were in. Reluctantly they pulled away from each other and padded off to take a shower.

Yawning, Ianto stepped under the warm spray from the shower head and gladly let the water sluice down his body. Large strong arms enveloped him from behind, pulling him into a warm embrace. He hummed in agreement at the contact. Jack who had his chin resting on the younger man's shoulder, began to kiss his neck. He slipped an arm free and grabbed the bar of soap, with gentle and tender care he began to wash the body in front of him. Ianto took delight in feeling his captain's strong hands washing away the day's sweat and the night's aroma. Leaning back into the broad form behind him he nearly melted when Jack started to massage his chest as he ran the soap over his skin. Slowly Jack pushed him further into the stream of water and tended to the Welshman's more intimate regions. With delicate caresses he cleansed the young man and had shown restraint at turning this shower into anything more than a simple shower. Ianto saw a fleeting look of disappointment cross Jack's face as he took the soap away from the older man, as though Jack had wanted to do nothing more than clean Ianto from head to toe in a very literal interpretation of 'lather, rinse, repeat'. With a coy smile he managed to pull Jack under the shower spray and began his own graceful task of removing any trace of the day's toils. Jack luxuriated in Ianto's contact, breathing very richly and leaning in close wherever he could. It took Ianto a while longer to clean Jack as a result of the older man's constant kisses. Once they were through, Jack held his hand and handed him a very large and very fluffy towel to dry off with. Ianto realized he didn't want to step any father away from Jack than he had too and made note that Jack didn't seem to mind. Still feeling wonderfully sated from the intimate session earlier, and all the caresses and kissing since, they slowly made their way back to bed. Once under the covers, they both took a moment to get comfortable. They quickly found themselves holding hands beneath the covers which led to a leg becoming entwined with the other's, which then led to them turning to face each other, which then led to them moving closer. It all culminated in a giant heap of limbs pretzeling together, hardly any space between them at all. Kissing sweetly they drifted off towards sleep.

"Jack?" Ianto mumbled

"hmm?" came Jack's sleepy reply.

"I wouldn't change it for the world either" And Ianto fell to the lures of deep sleep, the feel of Jack's smile on his lips being the last thing he remembered.

Ianto smiled at the memory of the night. He was still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday, no one had made mention of it, though he did think it won him a raised brow from Owen. The medic had given the brow raise when Ianto had delivered his morning coffee, but Ianto couldn't be sure the other man had actually noticed anything was out of place. _Knowing Owen, he'll probably point it out to the others when it is most inopportune._ With that thought Ianto realized he was standing in the kitchen area doing nothing and so decided to spend the rest of the evening writing about the last couple of days. It's not every day at Torchwood a man born in 1894, frozen in 1918, then woken every year for a check up, gets sent on a mission through time to save the future. Well, the present really. Now, if only he could find his journal.

As Ianto was making his final notation about the brave Tommy Brockless, Jack sought him out. Patiently waiting with his hands in his pockets and leaning against the door frame, the usually chatty leader of Torchwood 3 remained quiet and still until Ianto closed the book and set down his pen.

"Yes Jack?" Ianto asked cheerily, pleased to see the other man.

In his best sad eyes and pout Jack squeaked out "Coffee?". Ianto smiled broadly and nodded in assent. He scooped up his journal and walked passed Jack over to the coffee machine. Placing his journal down on a nearby table he began to deftly sweep his hands over the machine in a well rehearsed dance of 'coffee magic'. Jack eyed the book and then pondered as he watched Ianto. The young man could feel Jack's eyes on him and turned to look at the captain.

"Care to join me?" Jack asked.

"Thank you sir" Ianto replied lightly, his tone clearly indicating the 'sir' was said in sport.

Jack waited near Ianto and as the coffee was being poured into mugs his resolve must have broken because he asked quite quickly, "Ianto? What's with the journal?"

Ianto laughed a little at Jack's question. "Jack honestly, with the life you lead I'm surprised you don't have a score of journals yourself." Ianto glanced at Jack and realized immediately that no, Jack wouldn't have kept a journal at all. If it were to fall into the wrong hands it would be a map to all the people who meant anything to him. "Although, considering what you have seen and the conditions which brought you to work for Torchwood in the first place, I suppose having a journal around could do more harm than good" he quickly added. There was a pause as he finished with the coffees and then set about idly cleaning the machine. With a sigh and shake of his he continued, "Ah Jack, it's a long story."

"Long life." Jack was quick to answer. He added after a moment, "And there's fresh coffee". When that didn't seem to work he continued, "and a rather comfortable settee, right over there" still pointing his finger towards the settee Ianto turned with raised eyebrow and frown on his face.

"Jack, that settee may have been comfortable in the '60's when it was new, but now it's just lumpy"

Jack shrugged "If you're with me it's comfortable".

Ianto damn near dropped the mugs he was starting to pick up. It was a rare instance when Captain Jack Harkness said anything so sweet, let alone to him. Ianto couldn't refuse. He stumbled out, "so long as, you're not going to make me tell the whole tale, should be able to manage the lumps"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes" Ianto nodded and picked up the mugs more carefully this time, handing one to Jack who then led the way over to the small sitting area.

"So, tell me. Why do you keep a journal?"

"Apart from the normal reasons?"

"Apart from the normal reasons" Jack sat on the left side of the settee closest to the medical bay and his office, leaving Ianto to sit on the right side closest to the cog wheel door and Tosh's workstation. "Please" he added sincerely.

"I started shortly after I began at Torchwood One." He began uncomfortably, knowing which question Jack was likely to ask next.

"When you met Lisa?"

"No, before." That took Jack by surprise a bit. He looked at Ianto expectantly and gestured with his hand for the young man to continue.

"There was a senior archivist, older woman, nice. I liked her. She said to me one day that she would be going home to write a lot and would not be frequenting any pubs or restaurants for the next few days. I asked why and she told me that writing was therapeutic. I asked about the pubs and restaurants and she just smiled at me. It was that christmas with the Sycorax. The next day she had me re-organize everything in the archives starting with the "RE" section. A daunting task to say the least. Hours had gone by and she came to check on my work. She unlocked a cabinet marked "RET" and advise I drop what I was doing to work on it instead." He paused taking a large gulp of his coffee as Jack sat sipping and listening intently. Jack was usually the verbose one and Ianto the committed listener. Ianto loved hearing Jack talk of his past, even the stuff that wasn't all about fun and games with lewd jokes thrown in for fun. This was a rare occasion where Ianto was opening up about his past to Jack and the older man was loving every minute of it sitting quietly waiting for Ianto to continue.

"Obviously as researchers we have access to all the older files and cases, we were like system admins, access to all the information housed within Torchwood. Our access was only topped by Yvonne Hartman and her small senior staff. So to come across this filling cabinet that was locked, raised a red flag. I know I was only a junior researcher but we still had loads of access. Anyway, naturally, I came across the files on Retcon." There was a knowing look passed between both men before he continued. "I went up to find the senior and as she saw me she pointedly looked away from me and walked away from her desk. _Without_ locking her workstation. I looked at what she had pulled up on her screen and it was a log on who had been administered Retcon, when it had been given, and how big of a dosage. She was on that list. Three times" He paused and took a steadying breath. "I was on the list too. Only once, but I was still there. Enough of a dosage to wipe out half a day."

Jack looked at him sympathetically and took Ianto's now empty coffee mug setting it down on the table next to his own. Taking Ianto's hand in his and moving closer he put his other arm on the back of the cushions and waited again for Ianto to pick up his story.

"I remember the day. One minute it was early and the next it was almost time to go home. Everyone talked about how great a feeling that was, to come in and have the work day fly by. I never thought anything was strange about it at all. The senior came back to me later in the archives and told me about a book store near by that had nice stationary. 'Log the interesting things Ianto' she told me. 'And by interesting I don't just mean the unbelievable and extraordinary. I mean the small odd things, people's behavior, objects that no one can recall where they came from, strange smells or noises. Because believe me Ianto, what they make you forget is always worth remembering' I went home that night and began writing. And I have never stopped."

Jack had a worried look on his face. Ianto guessed at what he was thinking and added "Even though I know you would never Retcon me without a damn good reason and my permission, there are other things out there that could have a similar effect on us. I write in it now mostly about...personal things, rather than work. Though I do still log the more interesting objects we come across. And I keep it here in the hub so it wont fall into the wrong hands."

They sat in companionable silence for a while. Jack thinking about how he knew all too well the feeling of waking up to suddenly find time missing from your life. He never moved on and accepted it, he still tried to work out what happened to him during that time.

"Do you have any idea how disconcerting it is Jack, to find out the people you work with, the people you're supposed to trust, took your memories?"

Jack took a deep steadying breath "Actually Ianto. I do."

Ianto leaned in closer to Jack and looked into his face, concern pouring out from his eyes "What happened?"

"While I was working for the TIme Agency I woke up one day to two years of my life missing. I have no idea what I did during that time. I tried finding answers, but ...", he trailed off. Pulling Ianto closer to him and resting his cheek on the top of the younger man's head, he continued "A lot can happen in an hour, can't imagine what happened in two years. I've driven myself crazy with questions, hypothesis, and what-if scenarios."

"I'm sorry Jack. That must have been terrible for you"

"Terrible for you too. Whether it's a few hours or a few years it's still terrifying and confusing."

"I honestly think this journal will save us one day. Maybe you should tell your younger self to keep one. You know, when you catch up to him."

"I couldn't. That would be messing with the time lines."

"You already mess with the timelines just by being alive. Can't see how it would hurt to find out thousands of years later what actually happened to you. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you don't want to know what happened after all."

They sat and pondered quietly for a while until Jack bounded from his seat and marched into his office. Ianto sat staring after Jack, confusion written all over his face. Jack called over his shoulder,

"Ianto! Work to do."

The young man lunged from the lumpy seat and swiftly caught up to Jack who was waiting with a decanter in his hand and tumblers on his desk. He glanced up at Ianto and saw the small smile twitching in the corners of his mouth. He quickly poured out two drinks and handed a glass to Ianto. Making no show of intending to sit, Jack simply held his glass up and made a toast "To old friends, good ideas, and to Tommy."

"To Tommy" Ianto toasted.

They downed their glasses and set the empty tumblers down on Jack's desk. The moment Jack had began to think about his past and his long wait to catch up with his younger self, who he'll have to avoid, he began to feel the frustration of the last few days build up. Last night with Ianto had been intimate and wonderful, but Jack felt very different tonight than he did then. Now he felt all the rage he had towards the Generals in Tommy's time, towards the Time Agency, and towards everything else that truly pissed him off. He needed Ianto. He needed the younger man in a way he didn't need him last night. Last night was about emotion, it was about connecting, it was about comfort. Tonight, tonight would be about testosterone, it would be about frustration, it would be about doing something that felt good just for the feeling. He stepped toward Ianto fast and grabbed the younger man in a hard and desperate kiss. It was wet, and toothy, and he thought for a second he might have bit Ianto's lip hard enough to draw blood. He could feel the younger man buckle at his sudden move and held him tightly, wrapping his fingers around the biceps beneath the suit. He was unrelenting in his advances, taking any ground given and never retreating.

Ianto was confused at first when Jack left his side so suddenly. The call over his shoulder quickly dissuaded him. He new there would be no real 'work' to be done at all. He was surprised at Jack for drinking alcohol, but the toast was an elegant way of putting the past behind them and transitioning to the fun ahead of them. After Jack's timid actions in bed last night, Ianto had not expected Jack to be so...feral. Silly really, of course Jack was unpredictable in bed, he should be used to it by now. His knees went out from under him when Jack rounded the desk and grabbed him in that kiss. He hadn't realized Jack was holding him up though, until his arms began to hurt from the older man's grip. Ianto was not ashamed to admit he actually whimpered a bit when Jack seemed to plow ahead, leaving Ianto no room to even _try_ to attain dominance. Jack began to strip Ianto, none too delicately either, his jacket was thrown in a heap on the floor and his shirt definitely just lost a few buttons. Jack kept smacking away Ianto's hands though whenever he would try to get at Jack's clothing, so he gave up. Giving up allowed his mind and body to focus on Jack's movements and he found himself breathing shallowly, feeling eager to be naked while Jack stood fully clothed with that lust filled look in his eyes. Jack bit hard on the perfect place on Ianto's neck making the Welshman's throat feel as though it were closing, his skin filled with goose bumps, his erection throbbed and he let out another whimper, only this one was choked. That was when Jack growled. He heard the man growl before but this one seemed unintentional, it seemed so primal. _Oh god_, Ianto thought through the haze in his mind.

Jack didn't know what it was about Ianto's whimper that could drive his cock to harden at an alarming rate but in this moment he didn't care. There was something so hot about that noise coming from his Welshman that hit Jack to the core. It made Jack lose any small notion of letting this be a battle of dominance between them, some fun before he took charge fully, but that whimper took that plan and tossed it aside. He had to have Ianto, he just had to strip him and see that gorgeous body beneath the clothes. Usually he was attentive to how he handled Ianto's suits. He liked the young man wearing them and knew if he didn't take care of them Ianto wouldn't wear them any longer. However, that whimper had been uttered, and so Jack really was no longer under any obligation to follow their unsaid rules about clothing, not when it came to getting at Ianto's creamy flesh in this moment. Then Ianto gave up trying to assert himself entirely and Jack's desire grew, he didn't think Ianto had noticed that he had maneuvered the younger man against his desk. Entirely stripped, the young man looked and smelled so amazing, he caught a glimmer of reflected light off Ianto's pale skin and lunged for it. Bitting down on Ianto's neck yielded another whimper, only this one sounded so breathless, it caused Jack to release a guttural growl that vibrated through the skin beneath his teeth. Ianto's breathing was shallow and his own head was swimming with lust when he broke away from biting and reached the other's mouth again. Deeply he kissed, his tongue shooting out to battle the other's and winning. Maintaining his deep kiss, Jack grabbed Ianto's hips firmly and held them stationary while he brought his trouser covered crotch into contact with Ianto's exposed erection.

Gasping in pleasure at their erections colliding, Ianto braced one arm on the desk and the other flew up to the nape of Jack's neck. He couldn't quite recall how he ended up perched on the edge of the desk but he wasn't about to analyze that now. Not with a lust fueled Jack in front of him. Jack laid him back further on the desk and even though there was a pen pressing into his back and papers were being crumpled, and he heard the distinct sound of one of the tumblers crashing to the floor, he hummed in pleasure at the thought of what Jack was about to do to him. His breath caught in his throat as Jack slowly began to kiss his way down his exposed body. Every small flick of his tongue on his chest sent small sparks of electricity through his skin. Every nip of Jack's teeth on his stomach sent jolts of pleasure to his cock. Every wet kiss on his hips and thighs made his aching erection throb in time with his gasps. Jack seemed to be avoiding his cock completely and it was making Ianto shiver in anticipation. The older man knelt on the floor, taking Ianto's thighs in his hands and pushing them up towards the young man's chest. Ianto felt the excitement of being so exposed in the chilly air of the office and then released a small groan as Jack sent a gust of hot breath on his balls.

Jack began to kneed Ianto's thighs and took his time breathing over the younger man's skin. Watching as the wrinkled skin of Ianto's hole twitched in anticipation, licking his lips Jack began to kiss the soft fleshy mounds of the ass in front of him. He slowly began to lick the soft pliable skin of Ianto's sack and smiled at the reaction it elicited from the man. He gently pulled the sack into his mouth and tenderly suckled the flesh. Ianto's breathing was loud and Jack could feel the throbbing of his own cock trapped within his trousers pressing almost painfully trying to escape. Jack released his hold on Ianto's sack with a wet slurping 'pop'. Ianto's hands reached forward to pull his cheeks apart, allowing Jack full access. He began to lightly tease at the wrinkled opening. Flicking his tongue and making long slow licks at the area. He continued to tease the young man until he couldn't hold himself back any further and plunged his tongue into Ianto's entrance. The sounds Ianto made while Jack worshipped his ass were causing Jack to growl in answer. He gripped Ianto's thighs tighter, digging his nails into the flesh under them. He lapped at Ianto's hole and then pulled away enough so he could bite the younger man's ass. He may have bit a little too hard but he wanted to pull Ianto away from the orgasm he was heading towards. There was a lot more he wanted to do to Ianto.

"Down"

Jack suddenly barked the word while he stood. Ianto was confused for only a second before he noticed Jack was pointing towards the bunker. With shaky legs he stood and walked the few short steps to the ladder which led down. His cock was aching, his ass was begging and his head was swimming in lust. A sharp smack on his ass made him yelp slightly and send a scowl toward Jack, but the older man's feral smile had his heart beating at a mad pace and he knew he was in for an amazing night.

Once down in the bunker, Jack shoved Ianto onto the bed and then pulled the man's legs toward him. He laid down on Ianto and shifted to on side, his hips pinning one of Ianto's legs down, inhibiting much movement. He braced himself on his right elbow near Ianto's head and grabbed a handful of the Welshman's hair, pulling it down and back into the bedding making his neck arch. He stroked down Ianto's right side with his left hand roughly, and latched onto the arching neck with his mouth. With well practiced ease Jack lubed his fingers and began to press at Ianto's entrance. The young man let out a strangled sound of pleasure and Jack began to rock his body in time with his hand. He pushed his finger deeply inside Ianto and curled it until it hit his prostate. Ianto's arms grabbed at Jack's shoulder and back. Jack thrust a few times and introduced a second finger. He was driving Ianto crazy and it was making it hard for himself to hold back. He knew it wouldn't be long after he entered the sexy man beneath him before he would come. He quickly added a third finger and Ianto was releasing a steady stream of moans in reply. Jack could no longer hold himself back, he wanted to fuck Ianto so hard and so deep his cock was screaming at him to do it. He pulled out of Ianto and sprung out of the bed leaving the young man gasping and shivering at the sudden loss of contact. Quickly divesting himself of his clothing and adding a heavy dose of lube to his cock Jack then knelt on the bed.

With an intense stare, Jack grabbed Ianto's ankles and pulled upwards and bent them forward, until only Ianto's shoulder's and arms were resting on the bed with his torso practically vertical and his knees near his head. Jack then leant forward with his weight on the balls of his feet and put his fists on the bed just above Ianto's head and on the outside of his legs. He pushed his cock into Ianto slowly and relished in the tight warmth he found. Ianto's face was flush as Jack's cock was fully engulfed by his ass. He broke out of his testosterone fueled lust just long enough to make eye contact with the young man beneath him, silently asking if he was ready. When Ianto gave a barely perceptible nod in reply Jack allowed the frustration, anger, fear, hurt, and all the other emotions from the past few days come crashing down on him. He thrust into Ianto, hard. He entered the tight hole fast and delved deep into the warmth he found there. He was growling, and he was becoming more animal than man with every thrust, with every breath, and with every answering grunt from Ianto.

Ianto released one of his hands from the tight grip on the bedding under him and began stroking his cock. Everything was pleasure, everything felt amazing. The feeling of Jack being deep within him hitting his prostate, the sight of Jack's intense gaze, the sound of the older man's primal growls, the smell of his 51st century pheromones penetrating his nostrils and coating his tongue, all of it was barreling Ianto to the edge. He turned is head to the side and kissed Jack's arm, wanting to taste the sweat he could see glistening there, he turned his eyes back to Jack while he licked at the arm and felt himself longing to be kissed. His shoulders and his hand were the only things stopping Jack from pushing him across the bed, the older man was pummeling his ass and the motion of the bed bouncing along with them was causing Ianto to feel even more light headed. He laved at the skin while Jack's eyes seemed to shine and his growling became louder. Ianto suddenly felt his whole body shoot through with the electric tinge of an orgasm about to hit, his eyes softened and his vision became fuzzy. He was vaguely aware of chanting out a stream of "oh god, yes Jack, yes, yes, oh Jack, yes, yes" but he was trying too hard to focus on what Jack was saying to him.

"Yes, Ianto. Come for me, come all over your face, yes, do it Ianto, fucking come all over yourself"

The words reached Ianto's ears and he was finally able to understand them. It was all it took to send him over the edge. His body tightened. His muscles clamped down on Jack's hard thrusting cock. His eyes rolled into his head. His voice called out in an incomprehensible shout of pleasure. The first shot of sperm hit his chin, the next up his cheek and across the bridge of his nose, the third hit his forehead. Jack's eyes darkened at the scene and he unconsciously licked his lips. Ianto wiped a bit of the sticky substance on his fingers and brought it up to Jack's mouth. The older man took the proffered fingers in his mouth, sucking them in deeply and then biting down on them, Ianto winced slightly at the pain but it was worth it for Jack's reaction. Jack began to come in him, his body shaking and his rhythm was broken. He felt Jack's cock pump into him, the hot fluid causing his own cock to dribble more onto his chest. Ianto drew his hand away to grasp the bedding for support. Jack grunted out powerfully, "Yes Ianto" a few times before he finished.

With great care Jack shifted himself backwards, making sure to stay deeply buried in Ianto. He pulled Ianto's arms up and placed them around his neck, then wrapped his own around the young man's back and lifted him up. He licked at Ianto's face, taking the young man's essence into his mouth and then kissed him deeply. He repeated this until every last drop of the spilled seed had been shared between them. The two men were quiet, the only sound heard was their breathing and wet kisses. Ianto bent his head and sighed into Jack's neck. Jack held him tighter and peppered kisses all over the young man's shoulder. Gently picking up the hand he had bitten, he first inspected it, then kissed it slowly all over. Ianto pulled back and looked into his eyes

"Jack?"

"Good?" the captain smiled in response.

Ianto looked over his shoulder, his lips twitched in a quick appraising frown and answered with a slight shrug, "A bit."

The older man shot him a glare for a second before realizing his leg was being pulled and a lopsided grin graced his face instead. They both laughed at each other and hugged tightly again. Fingers entwining in hair, hands stroking softly, arms wrapped tightly, they sat in silence. Failing to stifle a yawn, Ianto looked at Jack bleary eyed. The older man took pity on him and laid him down again on the rumpled sheets. They both frowned when Jack finally pulled out of Ianto. Tucking the young man in, Jack left to take a shower. If it was a quick one, he didn't pay attention to it. If he rushed back to bed, he blamed it on the air being chilly. If he curled up to Ianto and kissed the sleeping man's soft skin, it was only because...well...the man _was_ very kissable after all.

Ianto felt himself drifting off to sleep the moment Jack laid the covers over him. He was aware of Jack coming back to bed almost immediately. He felt a strong arm drape over him and pull him close, then a soft kiss on his shoulder and he smiled. It had been an excellent night.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. This was the second story I have written for Torchwood although it took a while to upload. I was nervous about posting it but I hope you enjoy.


End file.
